Running from a Feeling
by alynwa
Summary: Written for a Song Story Challenge. Prompt is "Run" by Leona Lewis. Lyrics follow the story.


The two men and the Innocent were standing together in the main terminal of Ireland's Cork Airport. They were all heading back to the United States, but the men were going to New York City on Pan Am and the young woman was flying TWA into Washington, DC on her way back to her hometown of Mobile, Alabama.

Illya, ever efficient, checked his watch and said, "We need to go to our respective gates. Tammy Lee, UNCLE thanks you for your help. If not for your assistance, a dangerous madman would still be on the loose threatening global security. Rest assured that our superior has been in touch with your employer who has accepted the explanation he was given as to why you are days late reporting for work." He cleared his throat, looked at his partner and then added, "I also personally thank you, you saved my life. I am in your debt." His face brightened somewhat as he allowed a small smile to grace it. "Who knew hot grits could be used as a weapon? Take care. Napoleon, I will see you at the gate."

Napoleon and Tammy Lee watched the blond walk towards the gate. "I tell ya, Napoleon Darlin', your friend has such a way with words!"

The CEA smiled down at her. She was a 1960s version of a classic Southern belle; flowing blonde hair pulled back and gathered at the nape of her neck to cascade almost to her waist, sky blue eyes highlighted with just a touch too much liner and eyeshadow that belied the air of urban sophistication she was trying to project and wearing a dress that was just a shade too short. "Yes, he does. He is right, though; we need to get going. I'm sorry there's not enough time to walk you to your gate. We'll have to say our goodbyes here." He took a step forward and enfolded her in his arms. _Tammy Lee, you have no idea how much I would love to stay with you,_ he thought as he grip tightened slightly. _I could love you!_ He leaned back enough to plant a tender kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Tammy Lee. Take care of yourself."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him in kind. "May I ask you something before I go?"

"Of course."

She blushed slightly, but still looked him in the eye and asked, "Was any of it real, Napoleon? I mean, I know our 'romance' was part of your cover, but I pride myself on being a good reader of men and the read I got from you is that you really are into me. So, are you going to tell me I'm right?"

He let his arms drift down her sides until they broke away and returned to him. "No, I'm not. I had a job to do and I did what I had to do to be successful. You were instrumental in the mission's success, but you're wrong about my feelings for you."

She smiled knowingly. "I understand why you can't say it aloud." She took one of his hands in both of hers. "You and Illya and your organization are beacons of light in a dark world. Your work is important to keep us all safe. So, it's okay. I just hope you picture me beside you every once in a while. Goodbye, Napoleon," she said as she turned in the opposite direction the Russian had gone and walked with her head held high. She never looked back.

Twenty – five minutes later, Napoleon and Illya were seated in the next to last row. They had broken with their usual tradition of sitting in the last row because they wanted to recline their seats. The flight was non – stop and would last around nine hours. As usual, Illya had the window seat.

They each had ordered a drink. "Illya, when you finish, get some sleep. I'm not tired right now. I'll wake you up in four hours."

The Russian cut his eyes toward his partner as he sipped his vodka. Ten years of working alongside the American gave him insight into Napoleon that no one else had. "So, are you going to tell me? Or are you waiting for me to tell you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tammy Lee. I haven't seen you look at a woman that way since Clara. Do you deny it?"

Napoleon sighed. "No, I can't deny it. Not to you, anyway. I did deny it to her, though, but she knew I was lying."

"If it makes you feel any better, telling the truth is not all it is cracked up to be."

"You and April still haven't sorted out your differences?" *

"There is nothing to sort out; I am in love with her and she is not in love with me. There is no compromise to be had."

"I'm sorry, Partner. As for me, I had no choice; I couldn't let her know my feelings." He finished his scotch and soda. He handed his glass to the stewardess who seemed to be hovering, perhaps hoping to get his attention, but he wasn't feeling very sociable. He took Illya's empty glass from him to hand that over, as well. "How do you deal with this pain? It's bizarre; I didn't know her that long, but I feel like I've known her forever. I miss her!" he whispered fiercely.

"Liquor helps," Illya said as he settled himself in preparation of sleeping. "Do not forget to wake me."

"I won't. G'night." He watched with his usual jealousy as Illya slipped into the Land of Morpheus in less than two minutes. _My romance won't go anywhere, but Illya, I sincerely hope things can work out between you and April. In the meantime… "_ Miss, another scotch and soda, please." _Like Illya said, liquor helps._

*ref. my tale "The Rock Feels Pain"

Run

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say


End file.
